Eight Nights at Tonic's : The Actual Finale
Eight Nights at Tonic's : The Actual Finale is the actual finale for the Eight Nights at Tonic's series. Characters Tonic ze Hedgefox Tonic ze Hedgefox makes an appearance as the main antagonist of the game. He starts on the Show Stage, and goes towards The Office. He's an orange Sonic with wings and a black bowtie and purple hat. To avoid him, you must wear your mask. Shade the Hedgehog Shade the Hedgehog makes an appearance in the game. He's a Shadow with yellow stripes. He starts on the Show Stage, and runs towards The Office. To avoid him, you must flash your light at him repeatedly. Hazard Hazard returns as an antagonist. He's a green Sonic with red stripes, black gloves and shoes with cyan glowing parts on them. He starts in the Emerald Chamber and runs towards The Office. He must be stopped similarly to Shade. CyberSonic CyberSonic returns as an antagonist. He's a cyan Sonic with his hair going up and a jacket. He starts in the Emerald Chamber in the darkness, and goes towards The Office. He must be stopped similarly to Shade. Jason Jason (or Nosaj as Tonic calls him) is a new antagonist. He's a human being with red trousers, brown shoes, a blue shirt and crazy brown hair. He goes towards The Office, and is fooled by the mask. His starting position is unknown. SUPER SONIC X SUPER SONIC X returns as the withered antagonist he is. He's a golden Sonic, missing one eye. He starts Backstage, and goes towards The Office. He must be fooled by the mask. Mario Mario is a new antagonist. He appears as a withered version of Mario, as found in SMG4's "Revenge of Freddy's Spaghetteria". He sometimes wields a crowbar. He starts in Backstage, and goes towards The Office, and must be fooled by the mask. Fredbear Fredbear is a new antagonist, who appears how he appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Awaken. He starts Backstage, and goes towards The Office. He must be fooled by the mask. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is a new antagonist, who is a withered version of herself. She starts Backstage, and goes towards The Office. She must be stopped similarly to Shade, Hazard and CyberSonic. Fleetway Tonic Fleetway Tonic returns, and he only appears at 5AM. He randomly appears in the Hall, and you must stall him with your flashlight. Metal Tonic Metal Tonic will jumpscare you if you stay on the camera or don't be on the camera for too long. Cameos *Sonic's and Foxy's head appears in Backstage. *Sans can occasionally be seen in the Hall, hiding behind the Boy's toilets with a trumpet. *Occasionally, Tonic and Nosaj can be seen running down the hall being chased by Rainbow Dash and Twilight, before the camera feed turns to static. *Steve's arm can be seen in Backstage. *Mangle can occasionally be seen Backstage, but the camera feed turns to static shortly after. tba Category:Games